Modern fabrics such as cotton-polyester are blends of natural and synthetic fibers. In typical prior art practice, cellulosic fibers such as cotton, linen, rayon, etc., are cleaned in aqueous systems employing bleaches. Action of the bleach is controlled through its dilution in the entire body of the aqueous media and by its efficient removal from the fabric by virtue of its solubility. In contrast, many fabrics composed of synthetic fibers respond best to "drycleaning" in an organic or chlorinatedorganic solvent media. More recently, drycleaning techniques have been developed to simultaneously remove both oleophilic and hydrophilic soils. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,667 and 3,679,590 describe drycleaning media comprising a continuous water-immiscible hydrocarbon phase and a discontinuous water phase containing a water-soluble bleach, e.g., hydrogen peroxide. A problem inherent in the use of such organic/aqueous bleach systems is that cellulosic fibers will preferentially retain hydrogen peroxide at concentrations which permit degradation. The above-cited patents solve the problem of residual hydrogen peroxide by using rinse solutions containing alcohols or adjusting the pH of the drycleaning bath to promote rapid reaction of the peroxide. In addition, my copending Application Ser. No. 351,730, filed Apr. 16, 1973, teaches the use of a rinse solution comprising waterimmiscible organic solvent and a detergent for more efficient peroxide extraction. Generally, the level of extracted hydrogen peroxide tends to build with each recycle of the rinse solution and gradually renders the rinse less effective in reducing hydrogen peroxide to acceptable levels.